An electronic device (e.g., a laptop computer, a cellular telephone, etc.) may be provided with a heat-removal assembly for removing heat from a heat-generating assembly. However, heretofore, such a heat-removal assembly has been unable to effectively press against such a heat-generating assembly without deforming the electronic device.